


Probie One.

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: There's a new probie in town and McGee's not sure he likes it.





	Probie One.

"Hey Abby have you got a minute?" Tim asks entering the lab.

"Sure. What's up?"

"Tony has started calling Ziva probie."

"So what? I'd think you'd be pleased by that. Maybe now he'll stop calling you probie and I know you've always hated that."

"I have. I mean I do but now he's calling us both probie and I like that even less. I guess technically speaking Ziva is the newest agent which means in a way she's a probie and Tony's probably just doing it to annoy her so it doesn't really mean anything...Ouch!" Tim rubs the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"For being an idiot."

"Hey!"

"I'm guessing Tony is just trying to make her feel comfortable now that she's back. I don't think it has any bearing on his relationship with you."

"You don't?"

"No. Remember when Gibbs told you Franks still calls him probie?"

"Yeah."

"Well I know you will always be probie or at least probie one to Tony." She smiles at him.

"Thanks Abby. You always know what to say. You're the greatest." He gives her a big hug before leaving.

"Good job Abs" she murmurs in her best Gibbs impression.


End file.
